


Встреча с информатором

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Art, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к эпизоду, когда Роберт забирает Пола после встречи с информатором. Пол - в будке, Роберт в машине. Дождь. В этот вечер все время шел дождь.Цитата: "— Я еду, — отзывается Роберт, бросая трубку и выбегая из дома.Так быстро он ещё никогда не ездил.Пол находится в телефонной будке, живой и здоровый, но обстановка и правда напряжённая."
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Встреча с информатором

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [В погоне за Зодиаком](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901569) by [fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020), [Sovetnik_I](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovetnik_I/pseuds/Sovetnik_I). 



> Автор - Дейдара Роджерс https://deidararogers.diary.ru/

**Вариант 1**

[Большой размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/9e/0a/1P93Y4D0_o.jpg)

**Вариант 2**

[Большой размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/1c/f0/wJCS0MCC_o.jpg)


End file.
